


Idiotic Little Spats

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [15]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: A fic for the following prompt, given to me by prompt-nonny on Tumblr:Rachel: “Oh my god, you are the most stubborn, egotistical man I have ever met!” Thomas: “That explains it then.” Rachel: “Explains what?” Thomas: “Why you’re head over heels in love with me.”





	Idiotic Little Spats

“Oh my God!” Rachel exclaimed in frustration. She didn’t even care that all eyes in the restaurant were focused on them by now. This was supposed to be a fun little getaway for them but of course, _of course_, he just had to ruin it. “You are the most _stubborn, egotistical_ man I have _ever_ met!”

Her words sounded like pure poison, sharp and corrosive and deadly, leaving everyone around them to wonder how the man they were directed at didn’t even flinch. But he was the epitome of calm – because Thomas knew this little game of hers and he knew exactly how to play to win it. Or so he thought.

“That explains it then,” he said wryly before taking a sip of the exquisite Merlot he’d ordered for the two of them. Unfortunately, he hadn’t even got to see the delighted look on her face upon tasting it – he was confident that she would have enjoyed it very much – before she _just had to _make a scene. Naturally.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Did the bastard have to be so cryptic all the time? “Explains _what_?”

He lifted the glass to his lips again, taking his time to savour the taste of the wine, before conspiratorially leaning forward, speaking just quietly enough so nobody else would hear. “Why you’re head over heels in love with me.”

_Jesus Christ on a stick!_ He was so full of himself. If she hadn’t been seething with anger before, she certainly was now. Though, of course, that was exactly what he’d wanted. He’d wanted her to argue and scream, just so he could then scold her for not being discreet enough.

So she took a deep breath and pushed her rage back, where it was still violently bubbling under the surface, and said as calmly as she could, “Arrogant. I forgot _arrogant_.”

“It isn’t arrogance if it’s the truth,” he said and watched as she folded up her napkin and placed it back on the table. His brows furrowed. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going back to the hotel,” she said, getting up. As Hunt pushed his own chair back, she glared at him. “_Alone_.”

Her tone left little room for interpretation. As confrontational as he was, he knew this was _not_ the time to continue their argument. So Thomas remained seated, his eyes following her as she walked away. She would calm down eventually. He knew she would. She would_, right?_

Back in their hotel room, Rachel plopped down onto the bed, burying her face in a pillow. She wanted to scream into it but felt that was too much of a cliché so she rolled over and stared blankly at the off-white ceiling instead. As she inspected every little indentation in the plaster, she wondered if her outburst had been justified.

Hours later – after multiple attempts at falling asleep but failing miserably – she heard the door open. She turned to lie on her side and closed her eyes, pretending to be sleeping. It wouldn’t fool him.

Nonetheless, when he joined her in bed, he simply wrapped his arms around her from behind and didn’t say anything. If she didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t make her. It could wait until morning.

Then, she murmured his name. “Thomas?”

“No,” he said softly, his lips brushing against her neck. “I should apologise. I was out of line.”

“You were,” she whispered and turned her head to find him looking back at her with surprising warmth in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have made a scene, though.”

“You shouldn’t have,” he muttered against her lips. “But I understand why you did.”

And after a multitude of feathery kisses and breathy _I love you’s_, they lay there until they fell asleep, cherishing the moment. One of those moments that made them realise that, even through their idiotic little spats, they would always end up right back here, in each other’s arms. Because that was where they belonged.


End file.
